Kingdom of Night
by Luna Kurotsuki
Summary: The Kingdom of Night, a powerful kingdom created by the 5th Magi. She is the queen of the land, and differs from other Magis. She has 13 generals who are extraordinary powerful. She becomes great friends with Sinbad, his generals, Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana, and so much more. Even if she doesn't admit that they're her friends. Unknown pairings. That's up to you readers.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone! I really want to post the story... But I have a little problem here. I need 6 OC characters. Can you readers help me with that? The OC characters will be generals for the kingdom of night. Follow this format please.**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could, I don't own Magi and any of it's characters. But I am a little glad I don't own Sinbad. Cause he's the Lady Killer of the seven seas.**

 ** _Summary:_**

 ** _The Kingdom of Night, a powerful kingdom created by the 5th Magi. She is the queen of the land, and differs from other Magis. She has 13 generals who are extraordinary powerful. She becomes great friends with Sinbad, his generals, Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana, and so much more. Even if she doesn't admit that they're her friends._**

* * *

First name:

Middle name (if they have one):

Last name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality; cheerful, silent, smart, usually not noticed, reckless, etc:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Dreams:

Fears:

Family (if they have one):

Outfit they often wear (if you can, use an outfit from polyvore. If not, just try your best to describe it with as much details as you can):

What household vessel you would like to use; like a bracelet, anklet, necklace, sword, etc:

Luna conquered 5 dungeons so far: choose which dungeon you want to help her with; her 1st one is a light and darkness dijin, the 2nd is the 7 deadly sins which has 7 dijins in one, the 3rd is a plant and life dijin, the 4th is a fire dijin, the 5th is a water dijin:

How you want him/her to meet Luna:

Background/Past:Choose one; Swordsman, Mage, archer, former assassin, thief, fanalis, part whatever you want (it could be part fairy, elf, dragon, Phoenix, fox, etc. you could even be part elf, fairy and dragon or something like that):

If you choose mage, choose your main type; fire, water, light, lightning, wind, sound, power, or life. If not, ignore this:

Anything extra you want to include. Also, if you didn't include something, ill ask you in the A/N part of the chapters. But I you don't respond before I have to update, I'll have to make it up myself:


	2. Chapter 2: Small Sidenote

**This is just a small note. I'm still taking OC characters. Only 2 more male generals. Any other OCs will be the subordinate of one of the generals. So just include that part too just in case yours doesn't make it as a general. Anyways, I got the chapter done. I'm just making a few final edits, so I'll be posting it on July 31, 2015 or the day after**


	3. Chapter 3: Prologue

**Okay. I'm going to include a small prologue because my google docs, where I saved the fanfic chapter, isn't working right now for some reason. It should work soon, or I'll just go to the library for a computer. Thanks** **TrunksIzayaBossKadoDRRRotaku** **for warning me. I don't know if this is allowed either so tell me if it isn't and I'll rush to the library for a computer.**

* * *

Luna was a Magi. A very powerful one who used her powers for the greater good. She was an adventurer, and met friends on the way. These friends became her generals. They were powerful and perhaps rivaled the King candidates of Kou. But after meeting Sinbad, his generals, Aladdin and his group, and the Kou Princes and Princesses, they begin to fall in love. How will they cope with these feelings while being a general?

 ** _Glimpse of the future..._**

"Go. Find your true love. When you're ready to return, I'll be waiting."

"Thank you, for everything."

"Now, the palace is so empty. What should I do?"

 _ **Glimpse of the Past...**_

"You worthless brat! Can't you do anything right?"

"Are you okay?"

"Who are you?!"

"Don't worry child. I'll protect you. And as for you, I don't think you're worthy enough to know my name."

 **Present...**

"Welcome to Sindria." Sinbad said.

"It's an honor to meet you." Luna replied

"The honor is all mine." Sinbad kissed to back of her hand.


End file.
